onepiecefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Raiken Montizuma
}}| |extra1= |bounty= 575,000,000 (formerly)|}} }}'Raiken Montizuma', known by the epithet '''Spawn of Satan', is a pirate who sails the Grand Line. He is the Captain of the Heatwave Pirates, one of the world's most notorious pirate crews. He began his pirate crew at the young age of 11, raising a Jolly Roger he created himself. He has eaten the Hito Hito no Mi, Model: Kagatsuchi, a Mythical Zoan-type Devil Fruit that allows him to become the Chinese God of Fire, Kagatsuchi. He is well known around the world for his alleged defection from the Heatwave Pirates in order to join the Marines when, in reality, he is going undercover for his crew in order to discover the secrets hidden within the World Government. He used to have a bounty of 575,000,000 Beri, but it was revoked following his "defection" Appearance Raiken is a semi-muscular individual who towers at a height of 6'1" tall. When he was a pirate, he wore the attire seen in the picture above. Now that he is a Marine, he wears a blood red dress shirt with a black vest and black tie and black dress pants. He also wears a bandana on his head that bears the logo of the Marines as well as black shoes. He wears a Marine coat that is usually draped over his shoulders instead of through the sleeves. The cuffs have a blood red color scheme. Personality Raiken is a very laid back individual when it comes to being a pirate. He can commanding at some times, but always makes up for it during battle. Speaking of which, he is deadly serious when it comes to a battle. He always treats one as if it were his last, fighting with everything that he's got. At times, however, he can be very comical and nonsensical, much like Luffy. He can be very irrational at times, doing some things without even bothering to think about what he is really doing, which can result in disastrous byproducts. He is also very defensive as to who he is allied with, be it the Heatwave Pirates or the Marines themselves, he will defend them to the bitter end. Raiken is also shown to be very improvising, coming up with attacks, answers, or strategies in the heat of the moment or at the drop of a hat. This is how he "defected" to the Marines, by suggesting, on the spot, to his crew, as they wanted to be better prepared for the challenges ahead of them. Relationships Powers and Abilities As a Captain of the Heatwave Pirates, he has jurisdiction over his crew and can permit his crewmates to make a decision as well. As a Vice Admiral of the Marine Headquarters, Raiken has command over all lower ranking soldiers. Also as a vice admiral, he has the potential to be called upon to be one of five vice admirals leading a fleet of ten battleships during a Buster Call. The day his "defection" was made clear to the world, everyone was shocked that such a powerful pirate would turn to the Marines. He was supposed to be in the position of one of the Seven Warlords of the Sea (Shichibukai), but when he was assigned to this, he said that he wished to be a Marine, which was granted by the Five Elder Stars (Gorosei) as they realized that he would be a powerful force on the frontlines. His strength is also apparent as it only took him a short amount of time to reach the rank of Vice Admiral, a position that usually takes years to achieve. Physical Abilities In addition to his Devil Fruit, Raiken is an expert when it comes to hand to hand combat. He has a fighting style that combines Brazilian Jiu Jitsu and Muay Thai. He will sometimes combine his Devil Fruit powers to add more damage to his fighting style. Devil Fruit History Trivia Trivia